


Boyfriends?

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Series: Modern Newsies [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: The moment when Mush realizes his feelings for Blink go deeper than he thought.Based off a cute Tumblr post I saw.





	Boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during math class, so its probably terrible and I'm sorry for that.

"All I'm saying is…” Blink folds his arms on Mush's desk as he stops his rant midway through, “Mush are you even listening to a word I'm sayin'?" Blink exasperatedly lays his head down on the desk.  
"Sorry, babe." Mush places a hand on Blink's arm, which is now being used to pillow his head. "You can rant to me after class, okay?"  
"M'kay." Is the mumbled response as Blink turns back around in his seat.  
The rest of class is translating a passage from Latin to English.  
Mush had scooted over in his seat so Blink could sit next to him so they only had to use one book. At least that's what Blink keeps telling himself. It works out well, Blink being left handed sitting on the left and Mush on the right.  
"How'd ya translate line three?" Mush bumps his hand against Blink's. Since they met at summer camp the two have always had a friendship that was very physical, just casual touches here and there, or an arm slung over the other's shoulders.  
"Uh, somethin' like this?" He shows Mush the notebook with his translation in an abnormally neat penmanship that is specific to Blink.  
Mush scribbles out his very wrong translation and replaces it with the correct ones in his barely legible scrawl. How Blink can be this good at latin never ceases to amaze Mush.  
"Denton said we only had to translate up to line six, so you want to call it a day?" Mush sets his pen down and leans back. His back proceeds to make a series of rather loud pops and cracks.  
"That ain't good for ya." Blink looks at him from where he returned to his own seat, but has his elbows propped up on Mush's desk.  
"Nah, it's nothing really." Mush shrugs, Blink pretends not to notice how his shoulders crack during the motion.  
"I'm just worried for ya, how can ya dance if ya get hurt?" The concern in Blink's voice throws Mush for a loop. Sure he knows his best friend cares for him, but how deep does it go? How deep do Mush's own feeling go? Shit he doesn't have time for this right now, or ever for that matter. What's he going to do? Does he have feelings for Blink? Does Blink have feelings for him?  
Blink must see the gears turning in his head because he places his hand in Mush's.  
"Hey hey, whatever you's thinking don't. It can wait."  
Mush relaxes, Blink has always been a grounding presence when he gets lost in his on head.  
"Thanks, what would I do without you?" He means for it to come out light and teasing, but to his ears it sounds way to sincere.  
"Of course." Blink says without hesitation.  
They fall into an easy silence as Blink traces shapes on Mush's bare arms. The room around them is still abuzz with students translating and Mr Denton helping as much as he can. A trio of girls have also finished early and are whispering among themselves. Mush closes his eyes, maybe he can just make the complex mess that are his emotions straighten themselves out.  
Hell, what's he thinking. There's nothing straight about his emotions right now.  
Opening his eyes Mush sees one of the girls stand and walk over to their desks. Setting herself down in the empty desk next to Mush.  
"Can I help you?" Blink stops tracing.  
"You can," She has an accent similar to Spot. "Ya see my friends have a bet going on whether you's are a couple or not. So if ya don't mind my asking are you two dating?"  
All Blink does is smirk while Mush feels his face heat up.  
"W-what?" Is all Mush can get out.  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I probably sound like an ass. I'll just go now." She gets up in a flurry and hurries back to her seat where her friends are giggling uncontrollably.  
"I hate you all." They hear her hiss at the other girls.  
Mush buries his head in his folded arms trying to hide the blush that has made a permanent home on his face. Normally they would just laugh it off, but something is different today. That question just hit too close to home.  
The bell rings and Mush all but leaps from his chair to make it to his locker. Leaving a stunned and bewildered looking Blink in his wake.  
Snapping out of it Blink takes off after him.  
"Mush, hey. Just look at me, what's the matter? Things like that never affected us before." Blink runs up to his locker out of breath.  
Resting his head and back against the cool metal of the lockers Mush thinks of the answer.  
"I don' know. Everythin's a mess." He closes his eyes. Emotions have never been his strong suit.  
"You can always talk to me, ya know that." Blink puts his hands on Mush's shoulders, his good eye gazing up at Mush with so much concern it nearly breaks Mush's heart.  
After a glance to make sure the hallway is empty Mush tilts his head down. Their lips connect. Blink doesn't pull away and Mush is thanking all the stars in the sky. The kiss is small and sweet and conveys all the things words couldn't.  
They both pull away to catch the breath the other stole. Blink rests his head on Mush's shoulder letting out a breathy laugh.  
"So, boyfriends?" Mush whispers so softly that Blink feels it more than hears it.  
"Boyfriends." Blink agrees, pressing his nose farther into the fabric of Mush’s hoodie.  
The two steal a couple more kisses before Ms. Larkin finds and tells them to get a move on to lunch before she gives them a detention for being in the halls after the bell.  
They walk hand in hand to lunch, happier now that they can do this. As Mush turns to get in the line for the bought lunches Blink places a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's slightly stubbled cheek.  
Across the cafeteria they hear a girl yell.  
"Katherine Pulitzer you owe me ten bucks!"

"Guess we know who won that bet." Blink laughs.  
Mush kisses him again, just for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all she wrote, kudos to you for making it through.  
> As always constructive comments are always welcome.


End file.
